If Only Things Had Gone Different
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Sequel to: Twist In A Movie Scene. Draco is in Dumbledore's office. Can he do the task the Dark Lord's requested of him, or will someone save him in the end? D/H slash, character death


**A/N:** Sequel to Twist In A Movie Scene. Based on the movie events only. This is taking place where Draco is in Dumbledore's office. Sorry if I screwed up some of the dialogue. I've only seen the HBP a handful of times and can't recall that much of it. I did my best though.

**If Things Had Gone Different**

"Draco, years ago, I met a boy who made all the wrong choices," Dumbledore spoke gently, softly as he watched Draco, who had his wand pointed right at him. His hand was shaking, and he was clearly crying. "Let me help you."

"I don't want your help!" Draco said as he sniffed, shaking hand still pointed at the headmaster. "Don't you understand? I have to do this! I have to kill you...or he's going to kill me."

"Then by all means, let me make it easier for you." Dumbledore raised his wand, and Draco called out "Expelliarmus!", leaving Dumbledore disarmed.

Draco's whole body was shaking by this point. He couldn't do it. Where was Harry? He thought as a few tears left his eyes. He should be here!

"Draco, you are no assassin," Dumbledore spoke softly. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do!" Draco exclaimed, voice shaking. "If I don't, he'll kill me! He'll kill my family!"

If Dumbledore already knew this or not, it wasn't made clear because he didn't appear shocked. "Well, you should do it then. The faster the better, I always say. Wouldn't you agree?"

Dumbledore's voice was kind and gentle, blue eyes still twinkling as if he was talking to a mere child. Draco was about to do....something, when a voice called out:

"Go on Draco, now!"

Dumbledore looked genuinely surprised, looking towards Draco. "There are others? How?"

"The Vanishing Cabinet in the room of requirement," Draco replied in a shaky voice.

"Ah. Let me guess, it has a sister. A twin."

"Borgin and Burkes," Draco replied, shaking still.

"Ah. Genius, really."

"That's it, Draco!" Bellatrix Lestrange smiled gleefully as she walked in to the Headmaster's office without a care in the world, followed by Fenrir Greyback, known werewolf. She went over to stand behind Draco.

"That's a good boy, Draco," she whispered. "Do it. Do it now!"

"He doesn't have the power. He's weak, just like his father," Greyback stated as he watched Draco.

"Do it Dracoooo! Nooooow!" Bellatrix cackled.

"No." A familiar voice sounded throughout the room, and there stood Severus Snape. Draco was disappointed, he hoped it might of been Harry.

_Harry...._ he thought to himself, looking around but not able to find sight of him.

"Severus, please," Dumbledore said quietly as the Potions Master approached the Headmaster, having him at wand point.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Everything seemed to go in silence for now, Dumbledore falling down the tower slowly.

Before anything more could happen, Snape grabbed Draco by the shoulder and shoved him outside and surprisingly (to Draco) the warm and welcoming arms of Harry.

"H-Harry?" Draco hiccupped, and the boy said nothing, just hugged him tight, clearly crying himself.

"Harry...." Draco wrapped shaking arms around him, who brought him close to his chest.

"I'm so sorry you went through that, Draco," Harry whispered. "I got here too late."

Draco held back a sob, and was unaware of the Death Eaters that were running off into the forest along with Snape. Both of them were unaware, as they stood there outside Dumbledore's office, both crying in each other's arms.

---

Harry made his way through the crying crowd, all merely watching the dead body of Dumbledore, who merely looked like he was sleeping on the ground. Everyone turned to watch Harry as he sat down beside the old headmaster, and Draco stood in front of the crowd, ready to go to Harry in case he needed help.

Harry was quiet, merely watching Dumbledore. He reached out, placing a gentle hand on Dumbledore's chest as he reached in to take out what they thought had been the horcrus they had been trying to collect at the cave.

Draco made his way over to Harry who just sat there numbly, tears already falling freely down his face. Draco had just beat Ginny, who was just about to go and see Harry as well.

He sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around Harry and brought him closer to him as he watched him cry.

Neither boy noticed as everyone around Hogwarts raised their wands, the tips of them glowing a light at the tip of their wands. Neither noticed as the Dark Mark cast in the sky on top of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry disappeared.

They simply concentrated on each other, as if they were the only two people left in the world.

**FIN**

**A/N:** There, the end. I hope I at least got some of the dialogue right. I thought the movie was epic myself. I loved it. I even found a good torrent download so I could watch it. Good torrent as in good quality, well, good for a CAM version anyway. Well, don't forget to review! :)


End file.
